


Ember Ember Luffy

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Harem, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nudist, Spanking, Stripping, Tasteful Nude, Top Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy also eats a fire fruit, but unlike his brother’s fruit, his isn’t a logia. Although he cannot turn into flames, he can create and even absorb fire. Luffy’s favorite technique is breathing fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ember Flames

Chap 1 Ember Flames

When Luffy was just a kid, he met up with a crew of pirates. The captain was named Shanks, and he became Luffy’s role model. He wanted to join his crew so he did a bravery test and stabbed his cheek with a dagger.

The other men thought he was brave and they celebrated Luffy’s act of bravery. Meanwhile Shanks poked fun at Luffy for still being a kid.

Some bandits showed up in the tavern demanding drinks, but the crew had already drank the bar dry, well except one bottle. The bandit leader mocked Shanks and smashed the bottle over his head. The bandits left and Shanks laughed it off as did his men. The men were laughing and partying so much they didn’t notice Luffy eating the weird fruit inside a chest.

The fruit tasted bad, but that’s not all that happened. Luffy got hot from his new inner warmth, he began stripping off his clothes sighing in relief as he was naked. “Gah Luffy why are you naked, put some clothes on!”

“Don’t wanna to hot!” he groaned and Shanks went to grab him and make him get dressed but when he touched Luffy’s skin he hissed.

“Yow!” he pulled back blowing on his hand. “Luffy you idiot what did you do!?”

As it turned out Luffy ate the Ember Ember fruit, the paramecia fire fruit. Luffy would never be able to swim again, but from the data they had gathered they could give Luffy a few pointers.

Luffy could create and manipulate flames, fire could no longer hurt him. In fact he could absorb flames into his body, and when they told him he could breath fire he just had to try. He took in a deep breath and tried to blow flames, he did but only a tiny burst of fire, barely enough to light a candle.

Shanks busted up laughing. “Shut up I’m still young I’ll figure it out.”

Another side effect of the fruit was Luffy’s increased body heat, which to him made wearing clothes unbearable. When forced to wear clothes he often stripped out of them and ended up losing them somewhere. Makino helped with a compromise and gave Luffy a pair of speedos, this seemed to give him the right amount of covering for him to be ok.

-x-

The bandits hung around and continued mocking pirates and Shanks’ crew. Luffy being the kind and honest boy he was refused to hold his tongue with his friends being insulted. He spoke up and the bandits beat him up and planned to kill the boy.

Shanks had learned of this. “If you wanna make fun of me, spill booze on me, or knock me down that’s fine but when you mess with my friends, that’s when you have gone to far!” the bandits thought nothing of his warning, and they tried to take on him and his crew,

“Shanks!” the boy cried out, but to his shock the crew beat the bandits in seconds. The leader cursed and used a smoke bomb to escape, with Luffy.

“Oh no where is Luffy!?” Shanks yelled and grabbed one of the bandits. “Where did he take him!?” his tone was serious and deadly, the man was currently releasing his haki and the bandit nearly passed out from his pressure.

-x-

Out at sea the bandit leader had Luffy tied up. “Let me go you loser!” he snapped and he was thrown onto the bottom of the boat hard hitting his head.

“Shut up you little brat, damn those pirate bastards, I lost all my men cause of them.”

“Don’t insult Shanks!” Luffy slammed into the bandit, flames erupted from his body and the bandit screamed as he was set on fire. He fell back into the water, where his screams drew a massive sea king which ate him.

The boat was set on fire and Luffy was crying out for help. The sea king tossed the boat and Luffy was launched into the sea. He struggled but he couldn’t swim, the massive sea beast rushed at Luffy ready to eat his next meal.

Suddenly Shanks scooped Luffy up, saving him from the beast. “Get lost!” he said his haki making the beast nearly wet himself as he ran away. Luffy was crying and Shanks was trying to console the boy. “Come on Luffy you’re a man right?”

“But…but Shanks your leg!” he cried, and it was true, for the price of his left leg he had saved Luffy’s life. Shanks used his sword as a cane allowing him to walk and move normally. Luffy was still upset, but Shanks wasn’t, he was happy Luffy was alive, and what was a leg for a friend’s life.

He gave Luffy his hat, and they made a promise that they would one day meet again, and Luffy would return the hat once he became a great pirate, and he swore he wouldn’t just be a great pirate he would be the king!

To be continued


	2. Fire Burns

Chap 2 Fire Burns

Luffy grew up to be a strong pirate, his grandfather tried to train him to be a marine but really just trained him to being a stronger pirate. Luffy learned Observation Haki and was able to hear the voices of things. He had yet to tap into the others, and Garp said he would teach him if he joined the marines and of course he declined.

His nudist tendencies continued, and Garp often punished him asking him how he got to be such a pervert. Luffy didn’t care, the only thing he liked wearing was his straw hat and the speedos that Makino gave him. He did wear his red vest but when he got into a fight he often ripped it off him.

Setting off on his journey he said his goodbyes. He wanted to go out and build a crew and head to the Grand Line. The sea king rose up from the sea to attack Luffy. “I’ve been waiting for this,” he took a deep breath and let loose a massive blast of flames. “Ember Flame!” he roasted the sea king, and turned him into his dinner.

Luffy was very good at cooking when it came to some things. He could roast something perfectly every time, and even when his food came out looking burnt, it tasted amazing! He was a fierce fighter with a variety of techniques.

-x-

Setting sail he got captured by another pirate crew. Alvida thought he was the pirate hunter so she tied him up and threw him in the brig. Luffy had sensed no real threat from them so he wanted to see how this would play out.

There was a young boy with pink hair named Koby. He brought Luffy his food, some apples which Luffy roasted. The boy gasped upon seeing the ropes burnt off. “I could have escaped at any time, I was just curious about this pirate Alvida.” He cooked the apples in his hand and ate them.

“Wow you’re really brave, I wish I was that courageous.” Luffy listened to the boy’s story, how his dream was to join the marines, and he accidently got on the wrong boat and was now stuck with Alvida and her crew. He told him how he was too scared to escape, fearing Alvida was gonna kill him.

“Wow your really lame I don’t like people like you,” he said flat out. It was true people who let their fear rule them Luffy did not care for at all.

“You don’t need to be so blunt, what’s your dream anyway?” he asked and Luffy smiled.

“Me? I’m gonna be king of the pirates!”

“Wha no way!” (punch) “Ow why’d you hit me?”

“Cause I felt like it.” He said and he touched the lock on the door. The lock melted and Luffy walked out. “If you want to be a marine be a marine you got to have guts to follow your dream no matter what!” he said proudly and Koby stared at him in wonder.

The other men came in to check on him and learned of Luffy’s escape. They sounded the alarm and the chase began, Luffy laughed as he dodged their attacks and gun fire, these guys were so bad he didn’t even use his haki. “You guys stink guest it’s time to go on the offensive.” Luffy removed his vest and tossed it to Koby.

Swords of fire appeared in his hands. “Ember Blades!” he slashed through their steel leaving only melted stumps.

“Whoa!” Koby gasped, and Luffy changed the swords of fire into a bow and arrow.

“Ember Sniper!” he let loose a barrage of arrows, if they hit someone they erupted and burned away the men’s clothing and weapons, their naked and scorched bodies hit the deck. Those who dodged the arrows, the arrows hit the deck of the ship setting it on fire.

Alvida caught the smell of smoke and came out. “The hell is going on here!?” she shouted. She got pissed at Luffy and swung her club and only managed to hit her own men. “You little brat don’t you know who I am, I am Alvida and what am I? Koby?”

She glared down at the pink haired boy. Koby summoned up his courage. “You are the biggest cow in the whole sea!” Alvida and her men gasped while Luffy cracked up laughing. “I am not a pirate I am a marine, and I swear I’m gonna catch you, you big fat sea cow!”

“That’s it!” she swung her club down on him.

“Ember Shield!” the ember boy created a shield of flames that took the hit, the flames dispersed and the club was bounced back.

“What the?” she gasped and flames formed around his fists.

“Ember Fist!” with his first punch he launched he club into the air, the second hit her in the gut and sent her flying out into the sea. Luffy laughed as they took their spare boat and the men worked on putting out the flames.

Koby revealed there was a marine base nearby and it was rumored that it had Roronoa Zoro trapped there. Luffy wanted to meet him, so they headed towards that very base.

-x-

At the base Roronoa Zoro was tied up in the executioner field. His hands were tied up by ropes, strung up above his head, his feet were tied together, the swordsman wasn’t just stripped of his swords he was stripped down to his fundoshi. It was Helmeppo’s way of humiliating him. ‘Nine days down twenty-one to go.’

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	3. Steel and Flames

Chap 3 Steel and Flames

Upon arrival at the town with the marine base Koby noticed that people freaked out at the names of both Zoro and the base captain Morgan.

Luffy didn’t care he just thought the people were funny. They made it up to the base, and found Zoro tied up in his underwear. “Ah it’s him and he’s another pervert!”

‘Another?’ the speedo boy thought.

“I am not a pervert!” Zoro snapped, and he panted. The sun’s heat had been beating on him for days, and he’d been forced to stay in the same position for days, his muscles ached painfully but he refused to give up. “The Captain’s idiot son took my clothes and my swords.”

Before the conversation could continue, a girl came over the wall to give Zoro some food. Koby thought this was bad cause Zoro was after all, a criminal. When Helmeppo and his marines showed up he thought the girl was safe, but his view got turned upside down as Helmeppo took her food, and tried to eat it, but the girl accidently made the rice balls with sugar instead of salt.

The cruel blonde stomped on the rice balls, and ordered for the girl to be thrown over the wall. The guard did only after being threatened himself. He threw her over the wall and Luffy sprung to action. “Ember Carpet!” flames erupted from his feet and formed a flat surface, Luffy controlled the flames and was launched into the air.

He caught the girl and they drifted safely down on the carpet of flames. Helmeppo left, laughing as he was reminded of his promise to Zoro, in all honesty had had no intention of honoring it.

The girl went home and Luffy went to talk to Zoro. The man blushed seeing Luffy in just a speedo. “So are you the pervert walking around like that?”

“Nope I’m Luffy, what’s your name?” he asked politely.

“Zoro,” he said, surprised at Luffy’s respect. He told Luffy about his bet with Helmeppo, and how he had already survived nine days. Luffy was impressed, and asked Zoro if he would join his crew. “No way, I have my own goal. I will become the world’s greatest swordsman, I won’t sink so low as becoming a pirate.”

“I hear ya, but I think you’re gonna join my crew I already decided.” He touched Zoro’s shoulder and the man gasped. Warmth flooded his body, a strong heat working its way through his body. His tense muscles relaxed and had felt better than they had in days.

Luffy went to leave. “Wait!” he looked back at Zoro, the swordsman asked to eat the destroyed rice ball, Luffy helped him. “Tell the girl it was good.” He said between coughs.

-x-

Back in town the two boys learn the truth behind the wager. Koby couldn’t believe it, but it just made Luffy want Zoro in his crew even more.

Helmeppo came in and started bragging how bored he was and that he was gonna kill Zoro for entertainment. Luffy didn’t stop himself, he punched Helmeppo hard.

“Gah you brute no one hits me! And look at you your indecent men arrest him!”

“I don’t give a shit about someone who can’t honor his word, Zoro is a hundred times the man you are if your even a man!” the marine soldiers tried to grab Luffy only to pull back in pain. Luffy’s anger had caused his body to burn hotter.

Luffy grabbed the grunts, his touch setting their clothes on fire. The now naked marines were thrown out on their ass. Helmeppo was next but Luffy sent him flying with an Ember Punch. He screamed profanities as they all raced back to the base. “I’ve decided I’m going to have Zoro join my crew!”

-x-

Zoro was trying to sleep, but memories of his past haunted him. His friend calling him weak had snapped him out of his rest. Luffy was standing before him. “I’m getting you out of here,” he said and burned through the ropes on his feet.

“Hey wait! I told you I am not going to join your crew, even if you set me free. Besides I made a deal with the Captain’s son I’ll be set free in just a little more than twenty days.”

“It doesn’t matter if you join my crew or not,” this surprised the swordsman. “Helmeppo has no intention of honoring his word he plans to kill you!”

“What!?” he set Zoro free just in time as Helmeppo and Morgan arrived with an army of soldiers.

They aimed their guns at Luffy and Zoro. “What the hell is this? We had a deal!”

“You are just a piece of trash Roronoa, your life is nothing, open fire men!” The men open fire, and Zoro thinks it’s over when a wall of fire appeared between them and the bullets couldn’t penetrate it.

“Zoro go get your swords, leave these guys to me!” Luffy ripped off his vest, he manipulates the flames to surround the bullets which he launches back at the men. “I can hear the voice of your sword, it’s on the top floor!”

“The voice?” he asked looking at the straw hat boy.

“Yes, the voice of a blade that’s very dear to you, it has a connection to you and you to it.” Zoro couldn’t help but smirk.

“Thanks,” he ran off, and the men tried to stop him.

“Back off, Fire Balls!” he created balls of fire in his hands and he let them fly. The men were forced back and Zoro entered the tower.

“Sir he’s got devil fruit powers!” Morgan didn’t care he ordered his men to fight and to crush Luffy with numbers.

“Go ahead bring it on!” Luffy stood his ground and kept the men from going after Zoro.

Zoro couldn’t find his swords at first somehow going back to the same room 7 times, but he finally reached the room with his swords inside. He wanted to go back and help Luffy but somehow again his crap sense of direction he reached the roof. He saw down below that Luffy was dodging the bullets with ease, but things got bad as Morgan takes Koby hostage.

So Zoro does what he can, he cuts down Morgan’s statue and jumps on it using the massive ego statue to break his fall. Morgan is so stunned to see his statue fall he accidently let’s Koby go.

With Koby free Zoro looks at Luffy. “What are your orders Captain?”

Luffy cheers as he had gained a new crew member. “Let’s kick their asses!” he created his fire swords, and the two go to town. They did their best not to kill, only defeat.

“You little shits are nothing but trash, you can’t beat me I am Axe Hand Morgan!” he shouted and the two males rush at him and slash him. Morgan falls back knocked out from the overwhelming pain.

Helmeppo drew two swords and rushed at Zoro saying that he was gonna kill him. Zoro could have cut him to ribbons, but Helmeppo was not a real swordsman so instead he punched Helmeppo in the face and sending him flying into the wall.

-x-

Instead of being pissed the marines cheered and celebrated Morgan’s defeat. Even the towns people celebrated as Morgan was put under arrest. Zoro got his clothing back and the two officially teamed up, and Zoro became the crew’s first mate. “Now listen Luffy, I am joining you but if at any time you become a hindrance to my dream I’ll cut you down.”

Luffy laughed. “That’s fine the king of the pirates deserves the strongest swordsman.”

‘King of the pirates huh? Guess I signed up with a crazy guy, but things won’t be boring.’ He thought, and the two were treated to free food and drink.

Koby got to join the marines, he was at the bottom of the barrel, but he would work his way up. They were given an old fishing boat and some supplies for their trip.

They set sail for a new adventure!

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	4. Clowns and Cerberus

Chap 4 Clowns and Cerberus

Due to a series of unfortunate events Luffy and Zoro got separated. Luffy fell into a town which was under the terror of Buggy. The ember human meets a girl named Nami, a thief and skilled navigator. She had gotten in trouble with Buggy, upon stealing his map to the grand line.

Nami tricked Luffy into playing the fall guy for the theft. He’s tied up and thrown into a cage, while Buggy and his crew celebrate.

Zoro followed and planned to rescue his captain. When Buggy order Nami to kill Luffy with one of his special buggy balls, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. So one of his men tried to light the fuse, and Nami attacked him.

“Nami it’s time to die!” Buggy throws a knife at her, she dodges and it goes at Luffy. He remained still sensing Zoro.

The swordsman came in and blocked the dagger with his blade. “Sorry for being late captain.”

“Hehe your just in time Zoro.” At Zoro’s name the clown pirate’s crew began to tremble with fear.

“So your pirate hunter Zoro, I’ve heard of you. I’ll happily kill you and I’ll go down in history as the slayer of the legendary pirate hunter.” He drew some knives.

Zoro ignored him. “How long are you gonna sit around?”

“Yeah I’m good.” The ropes burn off his body much to their surprise. Luffy touches the lock and the powerful heat melts it and Luffy exits the cage. “Apparently these guys took over this town, but they don’t seem strong.”

“Let’s clean up this trash.” Zoro says with a smirk.

“I’ll show you, now die flashily!” he went at the swordsman, but he went three sword style on his clown ass. Though oddly enough his crew seemed unaffected, Luffy realized that Buggy was still alive. When Buggy’s arm rose up and shot at him, the ember male rushed and caught his hand before he could stab him.

“What the heck!?” the green haired man gasped. Buggy laughed as his parts went back together.

“You fools I ate the chop chop fruit, no sword can hurt me!” he started laughing, until he started screaming as Luffy set his hand on fire. “Ahhhhhhh!” he threw the burning arm back at him.

“If you think no blade can hurt you try these! Ember Blades!” he formed flaming blades in his hands. Rushing at Buggy, the clown made no move thinking the blades couldn’t hurt him. What he didn’t think of was that the blades were made of fire, true he couldn’t be cut, but the flames erupted and spread across his body.

Even as Buggy’s parts split up from the slashes, his whole body burned. His men scrambled to put out the flames. With them distracted Zoro was able to flip the cannon back at them, Nami lit the match and BOOM!

The cannon fired and the trio escaped.

Buggy was pissed off, he planned to attack in an all out war, but to be flashy he sent Moji to warn them that he was attacking. Moji left on his lion, to go give the flashy warning. Buggy was bandaged and he wanted payback so his men prepared for a raid.

Our trio meets up with the mayor, and Luffy introduces Nami as their navigator much to her protests. The mayor shares the back story of the town, and the little dog who stood guard over his owner’s shop.

Moji and Richie arrive delivering the message, and Richie tries to destroy the pet shop, but Luffy keeps him at bay by creating a wall of flames. Luffy kicks both their ass without even using his powers. “Captain Buggy will destroy you all!!” he shouts running off. Chouchou warmed up to Luffy which surprised the mayor. 

With Buggy coming, Luffy comes up with a very simple plan, he and Zoro kick their ass. Nami plans to sneak aboard their ship and rob them blind while they are fighting with the two. The mayor wants to fight to saying he is the mayor of this town and it was his responsibility.

Before they could stop him the mayor dawned on cheap armor and rushed off to fight Buggy. Nami made her way onto the ship and took out the only guard they had.

Luffy knocked out the mayor so he wouldn’t be hurt. Cabaji comes out and challenges Zoro, the three sword style swordsman crushes the unicycle swordsman. All his cheap tricks did nothing but annoy Zoro and he slashed him, not only cutting him, his sword and his silly unicycle.

Buggy ordered his men to charge, and Luffy and Zoro have fun kicking their ass. The nudist tendencies in Luffy rear their head as he throws away his vest, and they crush Buggy’s whole crew. Buggy let his men fall, so he could prepare a buggy ball.

He planned to blow up the two and all his crewmates at the same time. “You’re not a pirate you big nosed freak!!” Luffy shouted, he gathered his flames and turned them into a bow and arrow. “Ember Arrow!” he fired the arrow and it shot straight into the cannon, striking the buggy ball. It exploded sending Buggy flying.

His man packed up and went after their captain. The loud explosion drew the villagers back, before they arrived Nami returned to them with all of Buggy’s treasure. She figures that working with Luffy would be profitable so she joins the crew.

The villagers arrive, and of course Luffy can’t keep his mouth shut. He admits he knocked out the mayor and that they are pirates, so now they had to run!

Chouchou helps them escape barking at the villagers and allowing the trio to run. The little dog races after Luffy, having formed a bond with the ember male he runs off to join the pirates.

The villagers gave up chase as the mayor comes to. The mayor however realizes what they have done, and wishes to thank them. Luffy and co steal one of Buggy’s ships and set sail, Luffy leaving one of the bags of gold behind so they could rebuild their village. “You pirates…Thank You!” he shouts, tears running down his face.

Zoro isn’t sure brining the dog is a good idea. Nami apparently brought along this little box thinking there was treasure inside, but what was inside was a devil fruit. She drops it not wanting to touch the cursed fruit. “You know these fruits are worth a lot of money right?”

“That’s probably what Buggy was thinking, that’s probably why he didn’t have any of his crew eat it, he wanted to sell it.” Luffy said, and Nami’s eyes turn to money signs.

She goes to pick the fruit back up but Chouchou eats it. Nami screams in shock and the men stare waiting to see what happens. His white fur turns black and he grows into a normal size dog, however he seems to be able to breathe fire. “Whoa so cool!” the straw hat captain says excited. 

“What kind of fruit is that?” the swordsman asked. They got their answer as Chouchou changed again, he grew three heads and was about the size of a horse. Luffy cheered proudly and jumped on his back.

“Awesome welcome to the crew Chouchou!” he barked happily wagging his tail. Apparently the fruit he ate was the berus berus fruit, apparently a mythical zoan fruit that turns one into a Cerberus. Zoro smiles, while Nami cries losing out on the money.

Nami was the crews Navigator, and Chouchou was to be the ships Guard Dog. Luffy thinking this realized they needed their own ship. “Let’s go find us a ship!”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	5. Merry Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 5 Merry Friends

Luffy was playing with Chouchou on the deck of Buggy’s ship; it was a fun game of fetch. He even pitched fire balls and the new zoan ate them. Made sense Cerberus in legends was the guardian of the underworld seems like he could handle a little heat.

Nami milked all the treasure she could from the ship, now they just needed one of their own. They found their way to a small little island, but sailing a pirate ship didn’t go unnoticed.

“Emergency Pirates are attacking pirates are attacking!!!” A boy with a long nose ran through his town, he shouted this over and over. He must have done this everyday as the people were ready for him and came out carrying items to either throw at or hit him with.

He gets hit a few times, but escapes. “Dang it Usopp would you knock it off already.”

“Every day it’s the same thing.” The long nosed boy just laughed.

“Ahh today was good.” He strut his stuff as two kids, Pepper and Carrot run up to him.

“Captain Usopp we have finished our patrols how did today go sir?”

“Excellent as always, nothing for the great captain Usopp,” he states boldly.

“Big Trouble! Big Trouble! Pirates are at the beach.” Their other crewmate Onion came running up.

“Hey Onion I already pulled that stick.” Usopp says.

“No really there’s a pirate ship at the beach, it’s Buggy’s crew, their flying the flag of the Buggy pirates.” Usopp froze his eyes bulging, and he began chewing on his bottom lip.

“No worries boys I’ll defeat them, I’m not scared at all!” an obvious lie, as his legs were shaking like jelly.

-x-

The crew arrived on the beach. “Alright Chouchou stay and guard my treasure.” Nami orders, but the dog ignored her and ran over to Luffy. “Darn it why’d we bring him?”

“Why’d we bring you?” Zoro quips.

“Shut it!” she snaps.

“Chouchou can you stay and guard the treasure for me?” the dog zips over to the huge bags of treasure, tail wagging and he raised his paw like a salute. “See he’s really smart, he’s gonna make a great Guard Dog.”

“Why does he listen to Luffy and not me?”

“Maybe cause Luffy’s the captain.” They get on the beach and are quickly met with Usopp. He stood up high claiming he was the ruler of this island and he had 50,000 men at his command.

Zoro and Luffy smirked. “Only 50,000 huh, sounds like fun!”

“Bring it on!” Luffy’s hands glow with heat.

Usopp’s pov

Oh man those two are scary, these guys are dangerous. Shit I’m gonna die….

I pulled out my slingshot and aimed it at them. “You don’t want to mess with me!”

“Is your willing to pull your weapon on us, it means your betting your life!”

Oh shit I’m screwed!!!!!!!

They started laughing when I fell from the cliff. I treated them to a meal since I didn’t want to die. “So you guys aren’t with the Buggy pirates?”

“Nope we are just borrowing their ship.” That’s a relief at least. “We actually came here looking to get a ship of our own.”

There’s only one person who could do that, and that’s Kaya…oh damn Kaya. I ran out of the restaurant and snuck over to Kaya’s mansion. I came here every day, Kaya is ill, so to cheer her up I come and tell her (lies) stories of my great adventures. (Big fat lies)

Just like mom, she always smiled and laughed when I told my stories. It wasn’t long till Luffy and the other’s found their way to me, Onion, Pepper, and Carrot must have blabbed.

Luffy asked Kaya for a ship, but then that damn butler came out. Klahadore this guy was so creepy, and he was the one who petitioned those guards to keep me away from Kaya. I felt there was something off with him.

He bad mouthed me and I was fine with that, but when he insulted my mother and father I saw red. I punched him hard and knocked him on his back. “You see Miss Kaya this boy will be nothing but trash.” He went to kick me, but the blow never came.

Luffy stood before us, and he was blocking the man’s kick. “Who are you?”

“The name’s Luffy, I’m a pirate.”

“More like pervert.” He tilted up his glasses in that weird way. “All of you must leave.” We got thrown out, Kaya pleading for us not to make a fuss, but I was still upset. So I ran to my secluded spot that overlooked the sea.

Luffy followed me, and talked about my dad, he was with Shanks, THE Shanks, and it was so cool. What wasn’t cool was that damn butler and that walking backwards weirdo had a meeting. It turns out they were pirates, Klahadore was really Kuro. They were planning to attack the village. I had to warn someone.

I left Luffy behind and ran to the village. “You have to listen to me pirates are coming they are gonna attack the village we’re all in danger.” The villagers came out and they beat me up, they said they were sick of my lies and I had to run, if I could save anyone I’d have to save Kaya.

Even she didn’t believe me, I told her who Kuro really was, and that she was in danger and she pushed me away. Damn it what is happening!

I bumped into Luffy’s crew and we found him passed out in the ground. How he survived no idea, but from the scorch marks around him he must have put up some kind of fire barrier.

“We’ll help you; we won’t let anything happen to this place. I fight and burn!”

“I slash!” the green haired swordsman said.

“I steal,” Nami says, giving me a thumbs up.

“I run and hide!” they smacked me.

“You fight to!!!”

End pov

The morning came but the pirates hadn’t shown up yet. Then they realized they were in the wrong spot, the pirates docked in the same spot they did. They found that out when the pirates foolishly tried to rob the ship. Chouchou went wild, and began kicking ass, sending the grunts flying and let out a three headed howl.

“Chouchou is in action, let’s go!” he grabs Zoro and summons the fire carpet; they take off flying towards the ship.

“Those fools better not even touch my treasure!” Nami joined the race towards the beach.

Luffy and Zoro arrived first, and laughed as the pirates ran from their three headed guard dog. “Let’s do this Ember Barrage!” a flurry of fire balls rain at them.

“Damn first a monster dog and now another devil fruit eater,” The hypnotist says angrily. His men were beaten up and had their clothing burned off. “You fools, by the count of 1…2…3 Jango you will know no fear you will fight to kill and you will win.” He swung his charm and cast his spell too bad for them Luffy was highly susceptible to hypnosis.

He let out a roar as flames erupted around him. He tore through the weaklings and burned up half the ship before Jango managed to knock him out.

Zoro took up the fight just as the meowban brothers came out to rumble. He was tricked into losing two of his swords, but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

With Chouchou’s help he got his swords back while Nami woke up Luffy. Good thing to cause Kuro was here and he was even more dangerous than the meowban brothers. Proving that fact as he effortlessly dodged them and pointed his cat claws at their throats. “5 minutes, finish this up in 5 minutes or you all die.”

Zoro clashed with them, claws and swords meeting in fierce speed. Sham and Buchi got slashed and the green haired male was down for the count. Buchi however, not so much… All that fat really saved him.

Jango hypnotized him, and released all his power. It was a tough fight but even hypnotized Buchi was no match for Zoro’s sword skills. Nami took this chance to pilfer the pirate’s treasure and add it to their haul.

“What is going on?” Everyone turned and saw Kaya, the truth was out. Klahadore aka Kuro was just using her, it was all an act.

“Jango hypnotize Kaya and make her sign her will leaving her fortune to me. Then kill her!”

“Yes sir!” Kaya ran and Jango chased her.

“Usopp go after them.” Luffy shouts. “Leave this guy to me.”

He obeys and goes after Kaya. Kuro was about to attack him when a wall of fire separated them. “So you are a devil fruit eater, but you’re not a logia so it means I can kill you.” 

“You can try!” Luffy tosses away his vest, and stood in all his speedo glory.

-x-

With a little help from Zoro, Usopp was able to save Kaya and knock out Jango.

-x-

Kuro wasn’t one without tricks, he moved so fast he disappeared, and he clawed everything in his way, even his own crew. “It doesn’t matter, I never intended to let them live anyway.”

“You bastard, ember tsunami!” flames spread everywhere stopping Kuro’s trick, the flames burned away all Kuro’s clothes leaving him naked and his cat clothes destroyed. “You don’t like to get hit right well you're gonna hate this. Ember pummel!” he beat Kuro down, smashing his glasses and sent the naked male hurdling towards his equally naked men.

“He’s yours to deal with, now get out of here and never come back or else.” The men ran for it, and even with their wrecked ship they sailed away.

The villagers never knew the truth, and Usopp wanted it to stay that way. He packed up his things and joined up with Luffy’s crew. Kaya gave them their ship, the Going Merry, with this ship they would sail for the grand line!

To be continued

Preview Chap 6 Cooking Battle Luffy’s Food is Awesome!

After an incident with the marines and a floating restaurant Luffy is in debt. However he decides to face the best cook and if his cooking wins he’s off scot-free, but he’s going up against Sanji the stylish chef.

End preview

Omake Hot Spanking

After burning off Kuro’s clothing and beating him down Luffy decided to teach him a lesson. “You want to give up being a pirate, treat your crew like pawns, I’ll show you!” he bent the naked man over his lap.

His hand glowed and he began to spank Kuro.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

“Ahh no make it stop ahh ah!” he wailed, but was it the pain or the odd pleasure that was growing in his loins.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” Kuro moaned, his mind gone, his ass stung with each heated slap but it was oddly freeing.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

“Ah more please more punish me!” he wailed.

“See this is the punishment from the future king of the pirates!” He gave one final slap and Kuro came blowing his load onto the ground. His release knocked him out, and Luffy tossed him towards his men.

The naked crew lifted their captain up, his ass blaring red as they ran back to the ship.

Kuro would never forget this humiliation; it would haunt his wet dreams forever.

-x-  
(Should Kuro join the crew before the grand line?)

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
